Libre
by anita675
Summary: Capitulo Unico! Una historia sacada de un pequeño reto escolar... La libertad de una carta y inicio de algo nuevo. PASEN Y LEAN.


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**

**NOTA_ ¡Rayos! Nunca imagine escribir este tipo de historias. Es leve y adaptado de una vieja hoja de papel escolar, pérdida en algún lugar pero que está presente en un listado de "Historias no escritas pero que algún día escribiré".**

**NOTA2_ Dedicado a mi mejor amiga Ania ¿Cuántos años de conocerle? Mmm… Casi ocho años, como pasa el tiempo. En fin, hoy es su cumpleaños! y está historia es un pequeño reto hecho bastante tiempo. Supongo que nunca imagino que me encontraría en este lugar, se equivocó.**

**En fin… espero lo disfruten. Les advierto, no es la historia que usualmente escribo.**

**DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA**

**/Libre/**

No importa cuántas horas desaparezcas y dónde te encuentres, de alguna u otra forma sé tú escondiste no oficial, el lugar donde logras despejar tu mente y hallar las respuestas necesarias a tus preguntas. Sé que hoy no es un día fácil, la carta de lees significa tu libertad, aquella ansiada libertad de tu familia y por la cual has luchado siendo tan solo un niño, no pertenecer a la familia Black significa todo, sin embargo, comprendo por el proceso que debes estar sintiendo, después de todo, es tu familia.

¿Cuántas veces has leído esa carta? Seguro diez veces o más. Pensarás que te juegan una broma y que en cualquier momento saltará alguien a tu lado y dirá ¡Inocente!, por el contrario, sólo soy yo y nunca podría jugarte una broma como esa.

Guardas tú carta en el bolsillo de la túnica, no necesito segundas lecturas y sé que puedo acercarme sin interrumpir nada, en silencio camino lentamente hasta la orilla del lago donde te encuentras. Mi sigilo no es suficiente puesto que giras su cabeza, observándome detenidamente. Tus ojos son una mezcla de la confusión y emoción, tristeza y felicidad contenida, la tan esperada libertad ahora es un hecho, cualquier vínculo a tu familia, ya no existe.

Intento tranquilizarte haciendo una leve señal, al parecer con éxito, tú sonrisa me lo confirma y aquello significa mucho. No deseo romper nuestro silencio, sé que debes pensar en muchas cosas y no deseo ser una molestia, te doy una señal indicando que te esperaré en la sala común. Antes de esperar cualquier respuesta, me giro y ya inicio el camino de regreso hacia el castillo, quizás debí hacerle caso a James y no buscarte, tú hubieses hablado de cualquier modo.

Apenas si logro caminar un par de pasos cuando algo se coloca sobre mi espalda, ni siquiera mi agilidad ni fuerza evitan que caiga sobre la hierba, me giro sobre la persona que acaba de tumbarme y observó el siempre sonriente rostro de Sirius. Su carcajada inunda el lugar y segundos después lo hace la mía.

-Remus, te estás volviendo viejo – se burló Sirius entrecerrando los ojos - ¿Por qué te ibas? – Le preguntó serio

-Pensé que querías estar solo – murmuro este y se quejó al recibir un ligero golpe en el pecho - ¿Qué dije? – bufó.

-Una estupidez – habló él cruzándose de brazos – sabes que no necesito demasiado tiempo para pensar, no es mi estilo.

-Lo suponía – suspiro el licantropodo – de todas formas… puedo esperarte en…

-No – interrumpió – voy contigo…

-De acuerdo.

Intento incorporarme de la hierba y el cuerpo de Sirius me lo impide, le observó significativamente y este asiente un tanto avergonzado incorporándose y ayudándome al tiempo, le observó por unos segundos y sé que todo estará bien, quizás aquel pinchazo de dolor aún persiste pero sé que sanará con los días.

-Remus – le llama Sirius sacando al aludido de sus pensamientos. Él intrigado le mira – gracias.

Detengo la caminata y le observó curioso, de alguna u otra forma sabe que soy el único que podría buscarle, James recurría a su poco tacto y Peter es demasiado despistado. Sonrió y golpeó su hombro de modo amistoso, este vuelve a sonreír y propio de su espontaneidad me abraza… lo conozco, sé que su orgullo le impide ciertos gestos de cariño, sin embargo está situación es especial.

-De nada – murmulla Remus deshaciendo el abrazo y sólo sosteniéndole por los hombros – sin embargo, no vuelvas a desaparecer de esa forma… no tendré consciencia durante la luna pero de alguna forma lograré desquitarme – sonrió

-Lunático – suspiro Sirius colocando una mano sobre su hombro – lobo y perro se entienden muy bien… de cualquier forma, sólo yo puedo desquitarme – rió con malicia – Lo siento, amigo mío – revolviéndole graciosamente el cabello al licantropodo – tienes mucho que aprender.

Me limito a sonreír y seguirle el paso, aliviado de volver a observar al Sirius Black de siempre, despreocupado y ahora más que nunca… libre. Y aunque los conflictos con sus familiares y sangre puros del castillo continúen, siempre podrá contar con sus amigos, no importa cuán difícil y peligroso sea ese orgullo suyo, que hoy se puede llegar a doblegarse.

-¿Sabes? – Dice Sirius sacando nuevamente a su amigo de sus cavilaciones – Es agradable ser libre. No tengo que rendir cuentas a mi querida madre – argumenta sonriente y su amigo asiente – Podré molestar a mi odiosa prima, lanzarles bromas aún peores a las serpientes y no ser la oveja negra oficial de la familia, ahora soy un "conocido" – rió haciendo unas comillas con los dedos índice y del corazón. - ¿Sabes? – volvió a preguntar causando un leve suspiro en su amigo – Podré acostumbrarme a esto.

Le observó curioso y a la vez sorprendido, soy lo bastante perceptivo para darme cuenta de que demonios habla, intento articular palabra y él asiente son sinceridad ante cualquier sonido de mi boca, un ligero sudor frío recorre mi columna, desvió la mirada hacia el castillo inquieto y luego vuelvo hacia Sirius, un ligero – Paso a paso – sale de mis labios y con renovadas energías le revuelvo el cabello de igual forma que él lo hizo anteriormente. Sigo el camino de regreso al castillo, escuchó pasos acelerados y de nuevo aquel peso sobre mi espalda, sin embargo está vez logro mantener el equilibrio y seguir hasta el castillo entre risas.

Cualquiera que nos hubiese visto, diría que un par de amigos se dirigían a hacer alguna broma a Slytherin, sin embargo sólo éramos un par que estaba disfrutando de su libertad. De alguna u otra forma, aquella carta de los Black significo la libertad de ambos.

**FIN**

**Leo y leo, y no puedo creer que logre terminar esta historia… Espero que les haya gustado, esperaré sus comentarios. **

**Saludos a todos!**

**Anita**


End file.
